Por onde o destino nos guia
by Kgome e Sngo
Summary: Essa fic é uma mistura de humor, romance e um pokinho de aventura(pokinho msm)... mtas confusões!Leiam!
1. Onde tudo começa

**Algumas informações sobre a fic:**

'' ''**- pensamentos dos personagens**

**( )- comentários das autoras**

**-está bravo - ação dos personagens**

**Obs: Inu Yasha não nos pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, akela lerda!!!**

**Patrocinado por: Jontex – a camisinha q nunca deixa na mão...( é essa q os personagens de Inu Yasha usam na hora do hentai!!)**

**Bem, vamos a fic... Boa Leitura...**

Cap 1-Onde tudo começa

Nossa história começa com Inu Yasha, Sango, Kagome, Mirok, Shippou e Kirara fazendo um pique-nique , com aperitivos q Kagome trouxe de sua era.

Ka: Como eh q eh? Não vão falar da minha comida não? Afinal, tah bom ou não tah?

Mi: Hum... Tah maravilhosa!

Sa: A comida, né?

Mi: Hum... eh... ah...

PLAFT!!!

Mi:Aiiiii!! É claro q é a comida!!

Sa: Mas no por ver da duvidas...

Inu: é. A comida tah boa...

Ka: Que bom q vcs gostaram!!!!

Então eles escutam um barulho mto alto vindo do oeste.

Sa e Ka:Aí... q susto!!

Shi: Que medo!

Inu: O q foi isso?

Mi: Pô Inu Yasha, quantas vezes eu tenho q repetir, hein? Quando vc quiser soltar um peido dakeles, vai lah no cantinho, tah... entendeu agora??

Inu: Não, eu acho q foi vc, veio do seu lado!!

Aí, Inu Yasha e Mirok começaram a discutir de palhaçada...

Sa: Parem com isso!

Ka: Isso é sério! Vamos ver o q foi.

Mi: Mas eu jah disse q foi o Inu Yasha!

PLAFT !!!

Sa: Isso é sério, Mirok!!

Mi: Aii!! Já entendi, mas tenho sérias dúvidas...

Inu: Vamos logo lah.

Antes mesmo q eles se levantassem para ver o q era, o mesmo barulho se repete e um youkai aparece saindo de uma rocha, seu corpo era de pedra.

Inu: Feh... é o youkai pedra... pensei era um youkai descente...

Mi: Agora as minhas dúvidas jah foram esclarecidas...

Sa: Bobo!

Shi: Nós temos 2 opções...ou a gente corre ou viramos comidinha de youkai . O q vcs preferem??(O Shippou é mto lerdo, neh?)

Inu: Shippou, cala a boca!!

Mi: Mas eu só sou uma criaça inocente!! (Ele só fala isso...)

Inu: FERIDA DO VENTOOOOOOOO

O golpe foi inútil...

Sa: Interessante... e agora, o q faremos?

Mi: Não se preocupe, eu estou do seu lado...-passando a mão na bunda de Sango(Oh, novidade...)

PLAFT!!!

Mi: De novo não!

Inu: Q K'so!! A piiiii (censurado hehehehe) da ferida do vento não funciona...

Mi: Ah, deixa de lerdeza e me dá licença... BURACO DO VENTOOOO

Inu: Até q enfim vc fez uma coisa prestativa, hein Mirok...

Mi: O q seria de vcs sem mim??!!

Inu: Feh... vamos indo...

Continua...

**Oi, tamos nó****s aki com a nossa segunda fic!! Espero q vcs gostem, tah??!! E a todos q comentaram na nossa fic ALWAYS, mto obrigadaaaa!!! Vlw gentiii... deixem rewies!! Bjuxxxxxxx!!!**


	2. A chuva e os segredos

**Algumas informações sobre a fic:**

'' ''**- pensamentos dos personagens**

**( )- comentários das autoras**

**-está bravo - ação dos personagens**

**Obs: Inu Yasha não nos pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, akela lerda!!!**

**Patrocinado por: Sempre Livre com Agentes Naturais, que neutralizam os possíveis odores da menstruação! (É esse absorvente q as garotas desse anime usam!!!)**

Resumo do outro capitulo: Inu Yasha, Mirok, Sango, Kagome, Shippou e Kirara estavam fazendo um pique-nique quando eles ouvem um barulho e aparece o youkai pedra, q Mirok suga por seu buraco do vento facilmente. 

**Bem, vamos a fic... Boa Leitura...**

Cap 2: A chuva e os segredos

Ao entardecer, começou a chover.

Ka: Gente, como a gente vai dormir se tah chovendo?

Sa: Boa pergunta...

Inu: Vamos no povoado da velhota Kaede pra ver se ela pode nos ajudar.

Mi: Há há há... vcs estão pensando em ir ao povoado nessa chuva?

Sa, Ka, Inu e Shi: Sim!

Ki: Miau!!!

Mi: Eu prefiro ficar aki, eu to com preguiça, fome, frio... Ei, Kd vcs? Me esperem!!

……………..

Chegando lah…

Kaede: Eu posso ceder 2 de minhas cabanas pra vcs... façam delas suas casas!- e os entregam um mapa para indicar onde as cabanas ficavam, q não era mto longe dali.

Ka, Sa, Mi, Inu e Shi: Mto obrigado!!

Kirara: Miau!!!

Todos se dirigem ao lugar indicado no mapa e logo chegam e se deparam com 2 cabanas mto próximas. Sango, Kagome e Kirara entram em uma e Mirok, Inu Yasha e Shippou entram na outra.

Na cabana 1...

Ka: Sango, eu quero te contar uma coisa.

Sa: O quê?

Ka: Lembra q eu te falei q estava quase me apaixonando pelo Inu Yasha?

Sa: Lembro... Pq??

Ka: Então... agora eu estou realmente apaixonada!! Vc acha q eu tenho chances?

Sa: Claro! Ele vive te protegendo de tudo! Sem contar q quando o Kouga aparece ele quase tem um infarto de tanto ciúmes...

Ka: Mas, e a Kikyou?

Sa: Ah, ela é passado!

Ka: Mas ele ainda a ama!

Sa: Tem certeza?

Ka: Sim, quero dizer, não... ou melhor, não sei!

Sa: Eu acho q não... e se amar, pelo menos uma queda ele tem por vc!

Ka: E o Mirok, hein?

Sa: Hum... é... bem... ah... tah bom... eu admito... eu to apaixonada por ele... satisfeita?

Ka: hehehehehehe!!

Sa: Mas ele eh mto mulherengo…

Ka: Sango, ele é mulherengo pq vc não dá bola pra ele!

Sa: Será?

Ka: Não custa tentar... de umas olhadas nele!

Sa: E vc acha q eu jah não fiz isso? Mas ele fika passando a mão em mim!

Ka: Ah, continua dando tapa nele. Esqueceu q tapa de amor não dói?

Sa e Ka: hehehehe!!

Na cabana 2...

Inu: Kagome...

Mi: Ta falando sozinho?

Inu: Não, só pensando alto...

Mi: Hum... tah afim da Kagome, né?

Inu: Acho q sim... Tá eu to!!

Mi: E pq não fala logo com ela?

Inu: Medo de não ser correspondido...

Mi: Ah, deixa de ser gay!!

Inu: Olha quem fala... ta afim da Sango a maior tempão e até hj não falo com ela!

Mi: É, realmente... medo de não ser correspondido... mas como vc sabe q eu to afim dela?

Inu: Feh... tá escrito na sua testa!!

Mi: Será q ela já percebeu isso?

Inu: Acho q não... se a Kagome não percebeu q eu to afim dela, com a Sango deve ser a mesma coisa...

Mi: É...

Inu: Agora só nos resta arranjar coragem e falar logo com elas...

Continua...

**Oiii genti, blz? E aí, tão gostando? Esperamos q sim!!!! Bem... pta tds q deixaram rewies, mtooo obrigadaaaaa, noix doramusss!!!! Entaum tah, genti, bjuxxx!!!**


	3. Surge uma pequena batalha

**Algumas informações sobre a fic:**

'' ''**- pensamentos dos personagens**

**( )- comentários das autoras**

**-está bravo- ação dos personagens**

**Obs: Inu Yasha não nos pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, akela lerda!!!**

**Patrocinado por: Clínica de aborto Feto Feliz**

**Resumo do outro capitulo:** Kaede sede 2 de suas cabanas para Inu Yasha e cia, q combinam q numa cabana irá dormir Sango, Kagome e Kirara e na outra Inu Yasha, Mirok e Shippou. De noite, nas cabanas eles confessam seus verdadeiros sentimentos pra seus amigos de quarto, e trocam conselhos. 

**Bem, vamos a fic... Boa Leitura...**

**Cap 3: Um pequeno descanço.**

Inu Yasha acorda sentindo o cheiro do Narak e acorda Mirok e foram acordar as garotas.

Inu:Venham, me sigam.

Chegando no local onde havia o cheiro de Narak, eles o vêem e este começa a atacar Inu Yasha, o q preocupa Kagome.

Inu: FERIDA DO VENTO!

Em vão...

Inu Yasha jah estava exausto de tanto tentar lutar.

Inu: Vc me paga, Narak!-falou baixinho e com voz rouca por causa do cansaço.

Kagome, vendo o desespero do "amigo", resolve atirar uma flecha em Narak, q por sorte acaba atingindo o peito do inimigo.

Na: Essa humana... conseguiu me afetar!-foi desaparecendo- Eu voltarei! Huhuhu!

Inu: Ka... Kagome, como vc conseguiu?

Ka: Bem, pra ser sincera... foi apenas sorte... eu nem vi pra onde eu estava mirando...

Todos: -cataploft!!-

Sesshou maru aparece com Rin e Jaken.

Se: O q vc tah fazendu aki? Eu senti o cheiro do Narak e vim aki mata-lo e olha qm eu encontro...

Inu: Ele desapareceu após Kagome ter atirado uma flecha nele.

Se: Hrum... e o q q eu tenho haver com isso? Vamos Rin e Jaken!

Inu: Não, espere!! O único jeito de acabarmos com o Narak é juntar as nossas forças... as forças de tds q querem acabar com ele!

Se: Hrum... não me faça rir...-e assim ele se vai sem olhar pra trás, seguido por Rin e Jaken

Inu: Feh!!! Estou com fome!!!

Ka: Acho q sobrou uns bolinhos de arroz...

Todos comeram e resolveram dar uma caminhada. Eles avistaram 2 lagos separados por uma rocha.

Ka: Sango, vamos tomar um banho?

Sa: sim!

Ka: Ok, eu e Sango tomamos nesse daki e vcs, garotos, tomem nakele, tah?

Sa: E quando acabarmos, nos encontramos nessa árvore, tah?

Inu e Mi: Tah!

Kagome e Sango estavam demorando mto no banho para variar.

Ka: Ah, q água maravilhosa!!

Sa: É, q delícia!!!

Tic Tic

Ka: Q barulho foi esse?

Sa: Naum sei!

--Ai!! Vc tah me machucando!--

Sa: Ouviu essas vozes?

Ka: Sim!

Inu Yasha e Mirok acidentalmente derrubam o arbusto em q estavam escondidos.

PLAFT, PLAFT, PLAFT, PLAAAAAAFFFFTTTTTTT!!!!!!

Mi: Aiiiiii Sango!!!

Sa: Seu pervertido!!

Ka: Inu Yasha, senta... SENTA, SENTA, SENTA, SENTAAAAA!!!!(será q com isso eles criaram um terceiro lago?)

Inu: Aiiiiii!!!!!

Ka e Sa: Saiam daki AGORA!!!! Vão pra árvore q combinamos!!

Inu Yasha e Mirok saem e após um tempo as garotas acabam o banho e se encontram com eles na árvore combinada.

Continua...

**Oi genteeeeeee!!!!!! Bem...finalmente o cap 3!!!!!! Aeeeeeee....heheh...bem vamos responder as rewies logo antes q vcs nos matesm ok....**

**Hatori Kitsune:** po..q bom q vc tah gostando da fic!!!!! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap....esperamos q vc continue a ler a nossa fic, apesar de nossas abreviações e talz....e q noix jah estamos acostumadas em colokar abreviações!! rsrsrrsrsrs, mas pd dexar q noix naum somos vingativas...hehehe!!!....mas..bem eh soh...bjux....!!!

**Aluada:** vlw pelo coment Bella!!!!!!!!!! Adoramos..... bjuxxxx!!!!!!!

**MaH ClArInHa D: **Q bom q vcs gostou desse caps...eh mto bom msm!!!! Aaa...vai ter mta comedia ainda...espere e verá...e romance tb(a gente naum pode eskecer logo do romance neh?!hehehehe)!!!!!!!!!!!esperamos q vc tb continue a ler nossa fic okay??!!bjuxxxxxx.....


	4. Um pequeno descanço

**Algumas informações sobre a fic:**

'' ''**- pensamentos dos personagens**

**( )- comentários das autoras**

**-está bravo - ação dos personagens**

**Obs: Inu Yasha não nos pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, akela lerda!**

**Patrocinado por: Funerária Só Falta Você**

**Resumo do outro capitulo: **Narak aparece e ataca Inu Yasha, mas Kagome atira um flecha nele e por incrível q pareça, ela conseguiu afeta-lo... mas ele fala q voltará. Após isso aparece Sesshou maru, q é frio como sempre. Depois disso todos resolvem tomar banho, e nesse banho os meninos acabaram por apanhar mto!

**Bem, vamos a fic... Boa Leitura...**

**Cap 4: Um pequeno descanço.**

Mi: Sango, desculpa! Eu e o Inu Yasha só fomos ver vcs tomando banho pra ver oq tinha acontecido com vcs... vcs demoraram mto e nós ficamos preocupados!

InuÉ isso mesmo q o Mirok disse, Kagome!

Sa: Ta bom... nós daremos + 1 chance a vcs, mas só 1, hein!

Ka: É isso aí!

Inu e Mi: Tá bom!

Mirok foi para o lado de Sango e Inu Yasha pro lado de Kagome. Eles começaram a caminhar, quando se deparam com um lindo lago de águas cristalinas e resolveram parar. Em volta do lago havia pedras, oq fazia a paisagem ainda + bonita.

Sa e Ka: Q lindo!

Mi e Inu: É!

Inu Yasha e Kagome foram para um lado do lago, Mirok e Sango para o outro e Kirara e Shippou(para não segurar vela) preferiram ficar no caminho.

Ka: Aki é mto lindo, né Inu Yasha?

Inu: Sim..."ainda mais com vc por perto."

Eles se olham por alguns segudos. Kagome sorri e vira rapidamente seu rosto, para não demonstrar q estava corada.

Inu: "P q? P q não tenho coragem de me declarar e dizer td q eu sinto? P q essa maldita timidez?"

Ka: Em q vc está pensando?

Inu: Em nada, nada mesmo... só estou admirando a paisagem!

Kagome novamente sorri para Inu Yasha, q este corresponde.

Do outro lado do lago...

Sa: Aki é mto bonito!

Mi: Tão bonito quanto vc!

Sa:..."Ai, ele me chamo de bonita! Ahh!"

Mi: Sango... eu quero te falar uma coisa...

Sa: Fa... fala...

Mi: E q eu... é... hum... "P q as palavras não saem da minha boca? P q?

Sa: Fala Mirok!

Mi: Nada não... é melhor eskecer!

Os 2 se encaram e ficam sorrindo um para o outro e ficam nessa posiçaum por algum tempo, até q Mirok passa a mão na bunda da de Sango.

PLAFT!

Mi: Desculpa! Eu não resisti!

Sa: Vc não muda mesmo, hein!

Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango e Mirok resolvem voltar para as cabanas. Shippou e Kirara ainda estavam dormindo, mas Inu Yasha os acorda "carinhosamente" como sempre. Então tds vão para as cabanas. Chegando lá...

Sa e Ka: Boa noite, meninos!

Ki: Miau!

Inu, Mi e Shi: Boa noite!

Na cabana de Kagome e Sango, as 2 amigas falavam de seu dia com os garotos nos mínimos detalhes.

Ka: Ah! Tá escrito na testa dele q ele ta afim de vc!

Sa: Ta?

Ka: Aham!

Sa: E tbm ta na cara do Inu Yasha q ele ta afim de vc!

Ka: Hum... se vc diz...

Sa e Ka: Hehehehe!

Na cabana dos garotos...

Inu: Hoje quase q eu falei com a Kagome...

Mi: Eu tbm quase falei com a Sango...

Inu: E p q não falo?

Mi: Vou te falar uma coisa... A Sango é diferente pra mim. Se ela fosse q nem as outras eu já teria falado com ela... mas, com ela eu tenho timidez... eu a amo de verdade!

Inu: Hum, tah ficando romântico, hein... mas eu tbm não consigo falar com a Kagome por causa da timidez... Q K'so!

Mi: Ei! Não fale palavrões aki! Eskeceu q tem crianças nos ouvindo?

Shi: Por acaso vc ta me chamando de criança?

Mi: To, e por acaso eu to mentindo?

Shi: Buaaaaaaa!

Inu e Mi-gota-

Continua...

**Oieeeeeeeeeeee...kraca...qt tempo gente! Bem..a gente tava viajando...temos q aproveitar o final das férias...daki a uma semaninha começam as aulas...naummmmmmmmmmm! ngm merce neh...mas... mtooooo obrigado a todos q deixaram rewies...vlw msm gente! Num dar pra responder pra todo mundo tah! Adoramos todas as rewies...e esperamos mais! Adoramos vcssss!**

**Kissus... **


	5. O Sumiço de Rin

**Algumas informações sobre a fic:**

'' ''**- pensamentos dos personagens**

**( )- comentários das autoras**

**-está bravo - ação dos personagens**

**Obs: Inu Yasha não nos pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, akela lerda!**

**Patrocinado por: Gillette Prestobarba for women (Eh esse q as garotas de Inu Yasha usam!)**

**Resumo do outro capitulo: **Inu Yasha e cia encontram um lindo lago e param para ver a paisagem... os sentimentos vem a flor da pele, mas a timidez não deixou q nada acontecesse.

**Bem, vamos a fic... Boa Leitura...**

**Cap 5- O sumiço de Rin.**

Sesshou Maru estava olhando atentamente as estrelas, pensando em algo para destruir Narak enquanto Rin e Jaken dormiam. De repente, um estranhozumbi aparece e seqüestra Rin sem ninguém perceber. Logo após Sesshou Maru se dá conta do cheiro q o rodiava, mas já era tarde. O zumbi estava com Rin no colo e essa berrava pedindo ajuda a Sesshou Maru, porém já estavam muito distantes e Sesshou Maru nem percebeu, estava muito concentrado em seus pensamentos.

Se: "Que coisa estranha, acabo de sentir um cheiro semelhante ao de um zumbi... mas não tem nenhum por aki. Hum, o cheiro da Rin está...(olha para onde a menina estava deitada) ... se afastando! Ela não está + aki! Mas dane-se... não me importo com humanos. Se alguém ta pesando q pode me atrair usando a Rin como isca.. está mto enganado!

Rin: Me solte, seu monstro nojento! "Senhor Sesshou Maru, me salva, por favor!"

Mais tarde, Sesshou Maru se lembra de tudo q Rin fez por ele, do olhar, do sorriso, de todu da menina e resolve ir busca-la.

Rin estava presa acorrentada numa rocha chorando mto. Então aparece um estranho cara, era alto, forte e possuía uma espada chamada kitossania( de onde nós tiramos esse nomezinho, hein?) . Tinha cabelo preto compridos ondulados e tinha uma voz assustadora.

Rin: O que vc quer comigo?

Homem: Com vc, nada! Quero com o Sesshou Maru.

Rin: Então me solte!

Homem: Vc aki é o único jeito de atraí-lo. Pensando bem, vc morta aceleraria sua chegada!

Rin começa a chorar + forte e desesperadamente, enquanto o homem puxava sua espada. Quando a espada estava a um milímetro de Rin, todos escutam um grito. Sim, era Sesshou Maru.

Se: SOLTE ELA AGORA!

Homem: Que bom q vc veio, estava te esperando!

Se: Solte ela, eu já disse! Ela não tem nada haver com isso! E... um perguntinha básica... quem é vc?

Homem: Sou Tarak.

Se: Ta... Tarak?

Tarak: Isso mesmo...

Se: E o que vc quer comigo?

Ta: Não é só com vc! É com vc, com o Inu Yasha e com os amiguinos dele!

Se: E o que vc quer conosco?

Ta: Lutar!

Continua...

**Oiiii gentiii! O cap tah meio pequeno mesmo...mas no próximo prometemos q vai ser maiôs..(ou pelo menos tentaremos..hehe...¬¬")... mas...talvez demoraremos a postar os caps aki..voltamos as aulas... infelizmente neh...mas fazer o q! esperamos q estejam gostando da fic... DEIZEM REWIES PLIXXXXX!GENTI EH MTO IMPORTANTI PRA NOIX...! POR FAVOR DEIXEM SUA REWIES, oka! **

**OBRIGADA A TODOS Q DEIXARAM REWIES...E ESPERAMOS Q CONTINUEM DEIXANDO...VLW MSM PESSOAL... fomos... **

**P.S: genti queremos saber o q vcs taum axandu da fic! E ai...tah boa?ruim?uma droga?legal pra caramba? Por favor deixem suas opiniões nas rewies oka! Bem...esperamos postar o próximo cap o mais breve possível tah! Fomossssssss... kissusssssss**


	6. A Revelação

**Algumas informações sobre a fic:**

'' ''**- pensamentos dos personagens**

**( )- comentários das autoras**

**-está bravo - ação dos personagens**

**Obs: Inu Yasha não nos pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi, akela lerda!** **Agora, o Tarak fui eu que inventei! Todos os direitos são reservados!** hehehe!

**Patrocinado por: Pão Plus Vita Light (faz bem para vc e para a sua saúde - faz bem pra saude?... e eh gostoso de se comer...)**

**Resumo do outro capitulo: **Rin é raptada e Sesshou maru foi salva-la e se encontra com o misterioso Tarak

**Bem, vamos a fic... Boa Leitura...**

**Cap 6: A revelação**

Sesshou maru, mesmo sem entender, lutava com Tarak.

Se: Peta aê! Vamo para com isso! Pra mim lutar com vc, eu no mínimo tenho q saber o motivo, né?

Ta: Ah, então vc quer saber, né... eu sou o irmão gêmeo do Narak! O irmão bonzinho!

Rin?

Se: Co...como?

Ta: Eu vou te contar essa historia direito, mas depois lutaremos, tÿ

Se: Ok.

Ta: A muito tempo atrás, meu pai conheceu minha mãe e eles começaram a namorar... e eles se casaram e aí nascemos eu e o Narak! Olha eu aki!

Se: ... (gota)

Ta: Bem, quando eu e Narak éramos apenas humanos, ele me menosprezava muito... me humilhava e sempre aprontava coisas pra mim me ferrar! E sempre dava certo! Quando ele se tornou um meio youkai, eu automaticamente me tornei também. E até o afeto pela sacerdotisa Kikyou eu acabei possuindo. Agora, depois de tanto tempo, eu resolvi me vingar!

Se: Entendo...-lembrando do que faz com seu "querido" irmãozinho.

Ta: Quero acabar com vc, seu irmão e todos aqueles q o segue, para jogar na cara do Narak que eu sou mais forte e mais poderoso q ele!

Se: Ta... eu já entendi tudinho, mas... DÁ PRA SOLTAR A RIN?

Ta: Ta-fazendo um sinal pra um zumbi.

Se: Tarak, vamos deixar essa luta pra depois, tenho q levar a Rin até o Jaken.

Ta: Pensando bem... vá e se encontrar com Inu Yasha conte isso tudo pra ele. Quando estiver na hora de lutarmos, eu avisarei.

Se-olha com certo desprezo, concorda com a cabeça e pega Rin no colo, pois estava fraca e assustada e as correntes estavam aperdadas fortemente, o q fez marcas nos braços, pernas e no pescoço.

Continua...

**Olaaaaaaaaaaaaa pessoasssssssss! Tudo blzinha cum vcs! Bem... nos desculpem a demora...(a genti demoro? ...nem sabemos...) bem...estamos de volta com mais um capitulo ai... esse saiu pequenininho...se der a gente faz maior oka! Bem... obrigada a quem nos deixou rewies...agradecemos! vlwww mesmo... eh soh... Bjuxxxxxxxxxxxx... Fomos!**


End file.
